


A New Beginning

by TomatoBird



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, a small moment of sonadow, biginfinite, i think im tagging that corrct sksksksk, it's pretty short but what can u do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Infinite is released from custody and finds comfort in someone unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on info giving by bbgatile who came up with the background for Infinite on tumblr who is a very talented artist. Ya'll should check them out! -----> https://bbgatile.tumblr.com/ <\-----

I sat alone in a small room, staring down at the floor. My entire body felt numb. My hand brushed against the burn scar on my chest. Memories flooded into my mind and I grimaced loudly as I held my head in my hands. 

My ears perked up when I heard the door across from me shot open. I didn't react, I didn't move. I just listened intently as the footsteps got closer. Eventually, his head looked up to see the fox kid staring at him alongside the blue hedgehog. 

"Hi Infinite. I'm just here to check your vitals." Tails explained in a calm manner as he walked over. I didn't move, I grunted out a response as I let Tails' examine me. I was well used to it by now.

As Tails finished up, he stared intently at his clipboard and hummed slightly to himself. 

"You've improved Infinite vastly. It's a good sign..."

I didn't show any response, but Tails was well accustomed to the silent treatment from the jackal. Sonic was just watching to make sure I didn't try anything to hurt his brother. 

Sonic did notice though how Infinite had been next to emotionless that last month or so since his capture. It was strange coming from someone who was such a talker when they fought. 

As Tails briefed me on the new data, the duo said goodbye to me and left the room.

  
  
  


...I've been thinking Tails. Maybe we should let him go."

The fox gave him a surprised look, as he froze on the spot. Surely, he wasn't serious?

"S-Sonic, this guy tried to kill you...you know that right?" 

Sonic nodded as he sighed loudly "Its just, his old squad is gone. The phantom ruby was destroyed when he lost. What danger is he? And it's not like we are letting him go into hiding or anything. We can still keep track on him. It's just it feels wrong to keep him here..."

Tails sighed loudly as he shook his head "To be honest, I kinda saw it going this way with you. I just...I am worried he will come to hurt you again…" 

Sonic's eyes darted back to the fox, whose ears were pressed up against his skull and was looking down at the floor. Sonic smiled warmly as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry Tails! Nothing is going to happen to me!"

"I sure hope you're right."

\-------‐-----------------------------------

I looked at the door. It was opened again. Strange, normally they only visited 3 times a day. 

And this was too early for dinner.

Tails approached me apprehensively, as he muttered something under his breath to Sonic who nodded confidently. 

"Infinite. It seems like everything is good for you, health wise. You can go." and with those words, the chains unlocked and I finally could move my arms freely.

Letting me…Go?

I didn't believe them. I was waiting for them to lock me back up. But no, I got up and followed them out. I felt eyes burn into my back as people muttered about me. 

I didn't care.

They brought me to the outside world; the air was fresh and crisp. A cold chill in the air, but I liked it. The hedgehog spoke.

"Alright Infinite. You can go, but remember it's more of a parole..."

I nodded dreamily, this didn't feel real. It was a bit anticlimactic too, they just went back inside without much else to say.

I guess it makes sense. What else was there to do after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering through the cold streets of the city, looking into lonely shops and bustling cafes. I didn’t know what to do. Where to go. I felt absolutely destroyed. Everything I had worked for, seemingly gone in one day. I spent the last month or so being reminded of my failure. My incompetence. As a member of the jackal squad, I had done the one thing we were never meant to do.

And that was to have lost. 

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't I notice I had wandered into a small park, it was deserted however. Not a living soul was here. Maybe it was because of how chilly it was? Whatever the reason, I was happy to have some peace of mind. 

I was soon greeted with a pond. It was still, quiet. I liked it. 

Spotting a large oak tree near the corner of the park,I walked over and sat back against the tree. I closed my eyes, attempting to at least calm my mind. I figured the silence would help. It didn’t. I was still plagued with memories that had etched into my brain, forcing me to remember. My hands quickly almost instinctively reached for the scar on my chest. I was reminded of That Day. 

  
  


_I screamed, as I punched the floor, my body glitching like crazy. I couldn’t control it this time. How could I LOSE? To that blue rat. I had smelled his fear, I was so sure that I could beat him. But I was proven to be wrong. He looked up, his cocky smirk almost drove me into a fit of rage. How **dare** he? The pulsating light from my chest caught my attention. I glanced down, seeing the phantom ruby. Even this gem, that gave me unlimited power, had failed me. I hated it. It infuriates me. I didn’t want it anymore. _

_ With fury blinding my judgement, I grasped it, pulling it away from my body. The fur underneath being torn forcefully. I felt a scream bubble up inside my stomach but I kept it at bay, I didn't want to seem weaker than I already was. The gem was ripped from by body, the skin where it once lay burnt and crisp. It stung, stung like hell. Not even a minute later, everything went black. _

I was snapped out of my daydream by approaching footsteps, I snarled under my breath. I hated that someone was invading my space. I looked over to see a large figure plop themselves nearby. I hissed as I got up, running out of the park. I didn’t want to interact with anyone.

I would try again tomorrow. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, it was the same procedure. Arrive at the lake; the purple cat would pop up eventually and I would run out of there. But as days passed, I then started to study him. He would always be fishing. Was there even fish in that pond? Who knows. What I did know, is that cat would never say anything.

I sat a few feet away from him. I couldn’t help myself from sneaking glances over at him, but he didn’t seem to notice. His eyes always seemed closed. I sighed loudly as he fell back onto the grass and shut my eyes too.

I just forgot about the other and began to focus on my own thoughts. 

Racing and never ending.

As time passed, the warm air of midday began to sneak into the breezes that passed. I awoke from a small nap, looking over to still see that cat. I finally broke the ice. 

‘’Hey. Who are you?’’ 

The cat’s eyes fluttered open gently, as his head turned to see the jackal staring at him intensely. ‘’ I’m Big.’’

He didn’t say anything else. Big huh?

I grumbled to myself as I scooted over to him a bit and crossed my legs. 

‘’So, Big. In the days we’ve sat here together. I haven’t seen you catch a single fish. What’s the point?’’ 

The cat pondered that question for a minute, as he watched his bait bob up and down on the water's surface. 

‘’With fishing, you gotta be patient. I’m sure something will bite eventually.’’ 

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. 

Patience? Huh. This guy sure as hell had a ton of patience to sit here day in and day out. 

We sat there again, in complete silence. I leaned back, watching where his line was thrown and waited to see if anything would bite. Hours would pass and nothing would change. As the day drew to a close, Big reeled in his line, packed everything up in his box and began to head on out. 

‘’So, what now?’’I asked, as I watched as he started to leave the park. The cat’s left ear twitched as he turned around to answer me. 

‘’Try again tomorrow.’’ 

I sat back, thinking about what he had just said. 

Try again? 

Even when he keeps not succeeding in what he’s set out to do. He keeps coming back and trying anyway. It was admirable, but I wondered how he could keep doing it if it meant the outcome may not go in his favor.

How could people just be _okay_ with losing? 


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of soft birds singing. I stretched out, as my blurry vision focused. I looked down to the pond. Nobody was there. 

**THUD.**

I dropped from the tree, walking close to the water and picking up a small flat stone. I studied it carefully, then with a flick of my wrist it went skipping across the smooth surface. I watched as it eventually plopped underneath with a small noise. 

"That was cool." 

I jumped slightly at the voice and looked behind me to see Big standing there. I hadn't even heard him approach. 

"O-Oh thank you..." I stammered as I felt my cheeks rise in heat and my eyes quickly darted in the other direction. 

"Could you show me?" 

I was taken aback by the sudden question, finally looking at Big who despite the neutral expressions, I could tell he was being earnest.

"O-Oh yeah sure. Here."

I searched around for a flat rock and place it in his palm, feeling more nervous than usual. Big looked at the pebble closely. 

He then threw it across the surface with great force but the moment it hit the water it sunk.

I chuckled softly as I looked once more for another rock. I found two and kept one to myself.

"It's all in the wrists Here, watch me."

As I made the motion, Big watched very intensely to how I moved my hand and how the rock went soaring. 

Big then stepped forward and copied what I did exactly and the rock did manage to skip two times before sinking. 

"Not bad." I said smiling at Big who's cheeks were a rosy pink and I too felt a red rise up in mine. We stood there for a moment, before Big sat down.

I watched as he opened his fishing kit, then proceeded to sit down next to him. 

We stayed quiet as usual, enjoying the mornings light breeze and soft sunlight. Then, the sound of splashing.

My eyes shot open as I rose up to see Big calmly trying to reel in his catch. I was very invested in this struggle, my eyes focused completely on where the hook was.

After a minute or so, the line snapped and flew back landing between the two. 

"Oh well. Next time." 

I stared at him, as he slowly began to fix his rod. 

"How can you NOT be mad about this? That fish got away?!"

Big looked over at him with gentle eyes and he blinked. 

"They get away sometimes. That happens." 

I gave him the weirdest look as I huffed loudly. 

"I would love to teach that fish a lesson. He ruined your pole."

"It didn't mean to do that. Besides, it's an easy fix. No need to think like that."

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words and just muttered under my breath. 

"I truly don't get how you work Big. How you can be so calm about losing the fish." 

Big looked over at me, noticing how my whole body sank. His ears twitched as he spoke in a soft tone. 

"Because that just happens sometimes Infinite. Losing something isn't always a bad thing. Like I get to come back and try again. And that means I get to see you."

My ears shot up when I heard that last part. He...wanted to see me? 

I looked over at him, who was smiling slightly at me, and I once again began to blush like crazy. 

_God damn it._

I sigh loudly, as I hugged my legs and I spoke once more. 

"My so-called family. They always taught me that losing was weak. That it was pathetic. I guess it did a real number on me...As you can tell from the fight, I had with that blue hedgehog."

Big didn't say anything for a bit, just processing what I had told him. He waited to make sure I was done before he responded. 

"You shouldn't let your family define how you act in life Infinite. It's better to do what you want to do."

I felt a hot tear prick at the corner of my eyes; I inhaled deeply as I got up and began to walk away. Big watched me jump into the tree but didn't follow. 

Another good thing about Big, he was good at reading the room. Because I really didn't want to talk anymore.

My body was heavy, I felt weak. My emotions were starting to show. 

And I _hated_ it. 


	4. Chapter 4

''Would you like to try and fish?"

I looked over at Big, who was holding out the rod for me. I was hesitant, I didn't particularly want to. But the look on Big's face was one of hope and excitement. 

I gave in. 

I sat next to him, as he told on how to make the perfect cast. I followed the instructions to a T, and the line went flying across the pond and landed with a small splash. 

And then we started to wait. If I'm honest, it looks less time consuming when Big did it.

"So, you just sit here until you get a bite?"

"Yup."

"...Wow."

Big leaned back against the tree and watched on. I placed the rod into a small ditch to hold it in place, and I lay back too. 

I closed my eyes. A minute or two won't hurt. 

I awoke to the sound of whirring. I jumped up to see the crank being spun at a very fast rate. I grabbed on, pulling very hard and Big appeared behind me. He was giving me advice on how to reel it in.

I did as I was told, as I struggled to bring the fish closer. 

Eventually, I managed to do so, and the fish was brought to the surface. 

I held the rod like a flag proudly as the fish flopped on the end of the line and smiled brightly. Big looked proud as he got up and ruffled the fur on my head affectionately. I blush and snickered confidently. 

Big unhooked the fish, studied it and then walked back over to the water. He said a small goodbye and thanked it before he placed it back into the pond.

... _What._

"Big? We finally caught a fish and you just ...just let it go?" 

"Fish are fragile creatures. They can’t stay on land very long."

"That's weak."

Big looked at me surprised, as he crossed his arms. "How is it weak?"

"It's weak because it can't even stay on land very long. What a pathetic species."

Big stared at me for a good minute or two before he opened his mouth. 

"Well it put up quite the fight that even you struggled to bring it to the surface. I wouldn't call that a weak pathetic species, would you?'

My head went up, I stared over at him. 

I was speechless.

I huffed loudly as I passed him the rod back and muttered to myself. Big chuckled lightly as he knew his point had been made.

As he packed up his stuff, he turned back to me as I scampered up the tree and into my sleeping spot. 

"See you tomorrow Infinite."

I paused for a second before I shouted towards him "But...you caught the fish?"

Big smiled warmly at me, as he looked back once more.

"That's what best part about putting it back. You get to try again."

  


=======================================================================

  


I followed Big through the bustling city as he leads the way. He had forgotten his best bait back at the house and needed to retrieve them. He had asked me to come along. I was a bit wary of doing so because I knew he lived at the base with the rest of his team. 

I hadn't seen them in a month since they released me,, but I know they still had a grudge against me. I felt a bit safer going in with Big. 

But still. 

As we entered the building, the talkative busy vibe instantly was extinguished. I felt all eyes on me. 

"What are YOU doing back here?!" the red echidna yelled in my direction as he I awkwardly flubbed a response Suddenly a pink hedgehog ran up to Big and protectively got in between us both.

Big tapped her on the shoulder gently and reached down to whisper in her ear. Once he was finished, she gasped sharply and her eyes darted between us. 

"Y-You two are...hanging out? Why is this the first time I 'm hearing about this Big?"

The purple cat shrugged sheepishly as she sighed loudly. Her intense eyes fixated on me again. Big explained how he needed to get his bait, he told me to follow him. 

As I continued after him, Amy leaned in close and said something only we could hear. 

"I trust Big; he has this good sense of how true people can be. But, if you hurt him in anyway. I will end you. Understand?" 

I gulped loudly and nodded in response. She rolled her eyes as she walked away, with Cream in tow who was watching me carefully, seemingly very interested. 

As I walked behind Big, I can't help but notice one pair of eyes sticking out the most. Those scarlet red ones. I knew exactly who it was. 

Shadow made a deep growl from his chest as he saw me go by. He clearly resented me the most. Sonic stood by him, a tender touch on his shoulder which seemed to calm the other one down a small bit. He still glared at me as I passed and I just rolled my eyes at him. 

He hated that. I didn't care. 

We got Big's bait and once more we walked through the building. I stared up at Big who was nodding happily to anyone he passed. I felt a gnawing sensation in my gut. I didn't know what it was. I ignored it. 

When we made it back to the pond, Big was silently applying the bait to his rod as I yawned unexpectedly. Big tilted his head towards me and chuckled. 

"You're tired."

I tried to object, but he wasn't wrong. I didn't get much sleep last night, the wind was cold. I could feel myself getting drowsier but the minute. I leaned back against the tree next to Big and my eyes were slowly closing. Then something I didn't count for happened.

Big’s paws rested upon my head, as he be started petting me gently. And my tail began to slowly wag up in down. Big's eyes sparkled as he stared down endearingly at me. "You should get some rest."

And for once, I had no objection to what was being said. I lay myself against Big's fluffy warm chest and I could hear his distant heartbeat. My stomach came to life with butterflies and my cheeks glowed red. I was too sleepy to care, though.

I still had a lot of people hate me, hell I still hated myself quite a bunch. But at least for now, I had Big.

And at this point, that's all I wanted. 


End file.
